wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Konoha Republic
Konoha Republic (木ノ葉共和国 Konoha kyōwakoku) or simply as the Republic, and the Pescan Republic (釣り共和国 釣り共和国), was a huge union of Ninja Clans. At nine million of the inhabited Multiverse Planets was a leading economic, military and cultural force in the First Gigaquadrant and its multi million systems served as a beacon of light. The Republic was ruled by an elected president, who presided over the Cyrannian Senate. The capital of the Konoha Republic, was the city Konohatropolis, whose gleaming towers served as a reminder of the Cyrannian Republic's resolve and prosperity. However, eventually it was reorganised into an impressive imperial regime, the Galactic Eggman Empire, bringing the galaxy into the Dark Times of Imperial Order and Rule. Foundation The Republic's foundation takes place in Ancient Izumo, Mankind has colonized the galaxy on a number of platforms known as islands, governed by a ruling class known as the Aristocrat Alliance. However, internal struggles for power lead to a bloody civil war, which eventually leads to both the creation of a much stricter order that calls itself the "GEATHJERK Empire". and the exiling of the old royal family. Vetti created the super computer named Jergingha in the GEATHJERK's Homeworld. Vetti raises an army of Aliens, Humans and Hylians in the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme. Laura Vijounne discovers that the Star Wars Mythology has the secret source of Magic called The Force. They invade and conquer countless Planets and took control of Mobius despite the Knothole Freedom Fighters efforts led by Sonic the Ninja, who ends up in defeat by the Geathjerk's powerful army. With this Victory and the Freedom Fighters captured, the GEATHJERK Empire have finally gained control of the Planet. The confused Sonic watch the Letter of Gabriel escape to Dens with Team Dark inside. Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up and freed the Heroes and helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family! Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army only for the Kids Next Door Operatives on repelling them back. Background Early Times Many Years Ago, Mankind has colonized the galaxy on a number of platforms known as islands, governed by a ruling class known as the Aristocrat Alliance. However, internal struggles for power lead to a bloody civil war, which eventually leads to both the creation of a much stricter order that calls itself the "GEATHJERK Empire". and the exiling of the old royal family. Vetti created the super computer named Jergingha in the GEATHJERK's Homeworld. Vetti raises an army of Aliens, Humans and Hylians in the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme. Laura Vijounne discovers that the Star Wars Mythology has the secret source of Magic called The Force. They invade and conquer countless Planets and took control of Mobius despite the Knothole Freedom Fighters efforts led by Sonic the Ninja, who ends up in defeat by the Geathjerk's powerful army. With this Victory and the Freedom Fighters captured, the GEATHJERK Empire have finally gained control of the Planet. The confused Sonic watch the Letter of Gabriel escape to Dens with Team Dark inside. Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up and freed the Heroes and helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family! Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army only for the Kids Next Door Operatives on repelling them back. Modern Times Minato Saga Red Thread of Fate Over a passed millennium, Minato entered Konoha's Academy with the dream of earning the villagers' respect and recognition by becoming Hokage. When Kushina Uzumaki moved to Konoha, she was placed in the same class as Minato. Minato was immediately drawn to her bright red hair, finding it beautiful. Minato was a natural prodigy as a ninja, the likes of which appears only once in a generation. When he was added to a genin team under the leadership of Jiraiya, Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato and took him on as his apprentice, teaching him many of his own signature abilities. In time, Minato's exceptional skills led Jiraiya to believe he might be the Child of the Prophecy, someone who would someday save the world. Years later, after they graduated and became ninja, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure forces. Konoha mobilised its ninja to retrieve her, but only Minato noticed the strands of red hair Kushina left behind to mark their path. Minato, acting alone, rescued her from her captors. On their way back to Konoha, Minato confessed his admiration for her hair and her strength, causing Kushina – who had previously believed Minato "unreliable" and even "girly" – to fall in love with him. Grand Civil War A Few Years Later, President Gau learned of the New Threat called the Terrorist Coalition which involves the Third Shinobi World War and the Ambush of the Dark Gundam thanks to 20x40 Technology. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Kirigakure also partook in the war against Konohagakure and made Rin Nohara into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Rin then chose to die by Kakashi's hands, rather than being used as a tool to destroy her own village. The shinobi were adamant in retrieving Rin's body and not allowing it to fall into enemy hands at all costs. Rin achieved this by letting herself be stabbed by Kakashi's Chidori which not only stopped the Three-Tails from being released but also resulted in Rin dying. Despite their attempts, the shinobi were however stopped by a grief-fuelled Obito Uchiha who unbeknownst to his team-mates had actually survived the landslide that had supposedly killed him with Obito mercilessly slaughtering all the shinobi in sight, Obito consumed by rage and grief after witnessing Rin's death. Some time after this, Madara Uchiha would pass away, but not before passing his plans onto Obito to fulfill until the time of his resurrection. Ao from Kirigakure also defeated a member of the Hyūga clan and took the member's Byakugan for his own right eye socket. In the anime, both Third Tsuchikage and Third Hokage had grown weary of sacrificing more lives to ongoing stalemate and finalised a peace treaty over the objection of war hawks in their respective villages. However, Ōnoki was more relunctant to accept the peace treaty, only accepting it after Minato single-handedly stopped an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi. Tailed Beasts "Assault" on Konohagakure and Izumogakure First Incident The First Incident was the Nine Tails Attack on the Hidden Leaf; when Minato Namikaze, was married to Kushina Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. When Kushina became pregnant and the birth of their son drew near, special precautions had to be taken due to the fact that the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within her would weaken during childbirth, thus carrying the risk it might escape. News of Kushina's pregnancy was kept a secret from the general population and the delivery itself would take place in a remote cave away from the village. Minato's predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, organized security: the site would be protected by a barrier, several Anbu would guard the area, and another Anbu (Taji) and Hiruzen's wife (Biwako) would be midwives. Minato, meanwhile, would monitor the seal, keeping it stable during the delivery and restoring it to its original strength as soon as their son was born. Despite all the secrecy, news of Kushina's pregnancy was discovered by Tobi, who overheard it from Kakashi Hatake, Minato's student, while he spoke to Rin Nohara's grave at the Konoha Cemetery. Tobi located where the birth was taking place, infiltrated the barrier, killed the Anbu stationed outside, and arrived inside the cave mere moments after the child, Naruto, was born. Tobi killed the midwives and took Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him if Minato attempted to restore the Nine-Tails' seal. Minato was able to take Naruto back, only to discover explosive tags planted on him. Minato was forced to teleport away with the Flying Thunder God Technique to keep Naruto safe, leaving Kushina behind with Tobi. Tobi moved Kushina to a new location and placed her under restraint while he took steps to further weaken the seal. As the seal was about to break, he used his Sharingan to enter Kushina's subconscious and place the Nine-Tails under his control. The Nine-Tails was extracted, a process that Kushina survived due to her Uzumaki heritage. Tobi attempted to have the Nine-Tails kill her, but Minato tracked them down in time to save her and escape to a safe-house where he left Naruto. Minato's Sacrifice As Even before the Nine-Tails arrived in the village, some sensed its approach: the young Itachi Uchiha felt something ominous and his infant brother, Sasuke, began to cry; Kakashi detected a change in the air as he spoke with Might Guy, though he did not know the cause; Hiruzen sensed the Nine-Tails while he worked in his office, aghast by the implication. Tobi snuck back in to the village and summoned the Nine-Tails to his location, using it to launch an immediate attack. Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca reported the Nine-Tails' appearance to Hiruzen, who had already changed into his combat uniform to lead the village's defense. Minato teleported to the Hokage Rock to lend his assistance. The Nine-Tails immediately noticed his presence and attacked with a Tailed Beast Ball, which he sent away with his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, a contribution noticed by the Ino–Shika–Chō as they headed into battle. Minato attempted to locate Hiruzen so that he could tell him what happened, but he was stopped by Tobi. Tobi started to teleport Minato away, but Minato used his own teleportation to escape. Tobi followed. From Tobi's actions, Minato speculated that Tobi was in fact Madara Uchiha, who had decades earlier tried to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha. Tobi didn't deny Minato's claim, but he did allude to having some purpose behind the attack. Minato and Tobi clashed, with Minato, after some difficulty, finally managing to strike Tobi with the Rasengan. During his attack, Minato was able to brand Tobi with the Flying Thunder God formula, allowing him to teleport to Tobi's location whenever he wanted. He immediately did do to strike again, this time to place a Contract Seal on Tobi that removed the Nine-Tails from his control. Injured and deprived of his best weapon, Tobi fled, vowing that it was only a temporary setback. In Konoha, meanwhile, many of the village's children had been taken away from the village and confined behind a barrier so that they would not be killed trying to protect the village. Others weren't so fortunate: Iruka Umino's parents, Kohari and Ikkaku, died protecting him from the Nine-Tails' attacks; in the anime, Itachi ran through the village with Sasuke in his arms, trying to find their own parents. Once free from Tobi's control, the Nine-Tails tried to retreat from the village. It was pursued by Konoha's forces, led by Hiruzen, prompting it to retaliate with another Tailed Beast Ball. Minato returned to the village in time to stop it by summoning Gamabunta above it, having Gamabunta keep the Nine-Tails restrained while he gathered the chakra to teleport it away. Minato took the Nine-Tails to the safe-house where he'd left Kushina and Naruto, it being the furthest away from the village that he could get. Kushina retrained it and cut off access to the area with her Adamantine Sealing Chains while she and Minato decided what to do with it. Already dying from her earlier ordeal, Kushina offered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back in her once again so that it would die with her. Believing the Nine-Tails' power would be needed in the future to face Tobi, Minato rejected this idea, deciding instead to seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto using the Eight Trigrams Seal. Because the Nine-Tails was too powerful to contain within the body of an infant, Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to cut its chakra in half, leaving only its yang chakra. When it realized what they were planning, the Nine-Tails tried to kill Naruto, forcing Minato and Kushina to use their own bodies to shield him. While Kushina had some final words with Naruto, Minato gave the key to the seal he was about to use to Gerotora and then sent him to Jiraiya. Hiruzen followed Minato to their location, but could not break through Kushina's barrier. Minato didn't have the time necessary to tell Hiruzen what had happened, choosing instead to make a request of Konoha's villagers via Hiruzen: to regard Naruto as a hero for helping save the village and not hate him for containing the monster that had killed so many. With that, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto, adding his and Kushina's chakra to the seal so that they could watch him grow up and someday help him gain control of the Nine-Tails. Second Incident The Second Incident was the Yamata no Orochi, although Lemon Brook Jr. High School was defensless against other problems, when the Jr. High Football Team was prepared to face the USC Football Team and gets the Game Started, The Orochi appeared and killed and devoured the Lemon Brook Lumpers and conquered the Lemon Brook High School forcing the fans of the Football game evacuate the High School. Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Paul Gekko's Father was so young and Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. Orochi was known to devour one of the Giant Bears making the Orochi, Queen of the River. The other Giant Bears welcomed Orochi to join the Family. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Girouette the Jinjuriki of the monster and the Biometal User. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. Birth of the new Galactic Empire Incident on Space Colony Ark Creation of Shadow the Hedgehog and other Experiments Onboard the ARK, Maria was looked after and cared for by her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. Maria came to mean everything to Gerald, and the two of them would work and live together onboard the ARK. Maria also befriended a young Commander whom she would play with. In an attempt to save Maria's life, Gerald agreed to work on Project Shadow, a medical project for creating an immortal life form, in hopes that he could make a cure for Maria's illness through the creature they sought to make. Gerald's research eventually led to the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, who Maria befriended and grew very close to. While raised together, Maria remained by Shadow's side and they would spend their time together grazing down upon the earth, wondering what it was like and wishing to go there. When the Artificial Chaos went on a rampage onboard the Space Colony ARK, Maria sought out Shadow to help save the ARK. Shadow complied to Maria's wishes and the Artificial Chaos crisis was soon after averted. At some point, Maria joined Gerald when he was making a contingency video for Shadow to tell him about how he was meant to defeat the Black Arms, where Maria promised to help Shadow protect the world alongside him. Some time after the completion of Project Shadow, Maria's peaceful existence was shattered when GUN attacked the ARK to eliminate everything and everyone related to the project since Shadow was deemed too dangerous. Meeting up with her grandfather during the attack, Maria was entrusted with Shadow by Gerald, who told her to escape the ARK with Shadow. While Gerald distracted GUN, Maria and Shadow tried to escape the raid, but Maria was unwilling to leave the other researchers in the captivity of GUN and pleaded Shadow to help them. After Shadow had made his decision, they continued onward, but were attacked by a Heavy Dog which Shadow defeated. Eventually, Maria and Shadow got to the ARK's escape pods, where Maria saved Shadow by initiating his escape pod's launch with him in it, but was shot and mortally wounded by a G.U.N. soldier in the process. With her last strength, Maria pleaded to Shadow as he was jettisoned to protect the world for her sake and give everyone a chance to be happy. As she perished, Maria's parting words were "Bring hope to humanity." Maria's death was a tragic event that deeply struck those close to her and would have a strong influence in several conflicts that would determine the fate of the world. Shadow, who witnessed Maria's death first-handed, was traumatized by this sight and came to loathe humanity for what they did to her. The Commander also suffered a deep loss which made him develop a life-long grudge at both Gerald and Shadow for inadvertently killing her. However, none was more affected by Maria's death than her grandfather, Gerald, who went mad with grief and made a plan to destroy the world to avenge her. Before he went insane though, Gerald made Maria's last words the keywords that would activate Emerl's free-willed emotions-based AI. Foundation of the Galacitc Eggman Empire Before the Konoha Council, Gau likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. Prior to the birth of Paul Gekko and Codename: Kids Never Die, Yuki takes part of School's Out!: The Musical event. Timmy and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Konohatropolis thanks to the Pixies intensifying the children's fun (Kids Just Being Kids). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm (Get Flappy). AJ, Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learnatorium. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learnatorium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge (Adults Ruin Everything /Da Pixie Rap). For some reasons, Yuki have accidentally wished for Shadoloo's Leader; Master Bison being a all-powerful magical leader of Konohagakure and also the extinction of the Shimizu Clan plus the true revival of the Galactic Empire. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species of Dens: Hylians. Yuki's Younger Brother ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as godparents and godbrother, and is for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly OddParents opening song spoof. With any Luck, Kuon Buxaplenty has developed her Alter Ego, Hades Izanami. After the Buxaplentys sign the "Declaration of the Imperials", at some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha (which was caused by Darth Shuigang). Military Konoha Military Police Force Konoha Military Police Force was the Primary Fighting Force consisted of Members from the Uchiha Clan. Konoha Fleet The Konoha Fleet is the Horde of Flying Airships equipped with the Laser Cannons and Missile Launchers. Layout *Mini Gunship- A small Gunship similar to the Mako Shark Ships of the Egg Fleet. *Mako Blimp- A Large Blimp Like Battleship in the Shape of a Blue Whale and was well armed with Laser Cannons. *Final Leaf- A Largest Flagship of the Konoha Fleet similar to Final Fortress and was well armed with Laser Cannons. *Rainbow Egg- The largest battleship seen so far. In terms of shape, this massive battleship resembles the Egg Carrier from Sonic Adventure, but with a more stream-like shape. It spots a red and yellow color scheme, and is heavily armored. At the bottom of the ship it has large turrets that can fire large bullets with destructive power. Gallery Konoha Republic (2016).png|Konoha Republic in Early Days Konoha Republic (2016) Sprites.png Konoha Republic Fleet (2017) Sprites.png Category:Nations Category:Organizations